User blog:Peanutbutterpotterpuppetpals123/The Rise of Voldemort's Army Ch.2
~Lily~ Me and Scarlet were so happy that we were in the same house! After everyone was sorted in their houses, it was time for the big feast! Me and Scarlet were singing our favorite song "I'm not okay" by our favorite band My Chemical Romance. Scarlet ate like a pig! And when she was done shoving butterbeer and tater tots down her throat, she was BELTING the chorus "I'M NOT OOOOOKKKAAAAYYY!" and did a air guitar and fist pumping. "Scarlet, sit down! Your embarrassing me! SHUT UP!" I think she was drunk. After the feast was over and we all made a toast to a wonderful year at Hogwarts, everyone returned to their dorms. Me and Scarlet talked in the common room. We talked about what do you think intresting things are going to happen this year. "I might join the Quidditch team this year! My father was on the griifyindor team, he was the seeker!" "Well...", said Scarlet, "I was thinking of being a beater cause I'm good at hitting stuff!" "Only because you hit everyting five feet from you!" I protested. "Or I could get a boyfriend and pucnh him every time he tries to make out with me!" I was worried that my father would not approve for me to be doing all the stuff I was planning on doing, or my mum. "Hey, go get me some more freaken' butterbeer!" "NO!" I said. "You are allready drunk, next your probably gonna get high, and now you won't shut your mouth with tater tots!" "You know Lil, you don't even know me that well to realize of what I like to do for a living, we did just just meet after all!" "And let me guss what you like to do for a living, eat, get drunk, and complain?" I asked, "Ye pretty much Lil.'" I was offended that I, LILLY POTTER, got in Ravenclaw! I mean sure I AM smart and I do have good looks, but my parents or my brothers were never planned of me getting in RAVENCLAW! I always thought I'd be in Griffyindor, but, you know, life sucks and I need to get over it. But I wondered... "HEY!" I shouted to Scarlet. "What the FRIG is the matter with you?" "Do you think I could go back to the sorting hat and let it sort me again?" "I don't know, its worth a frggin try! Just bring me back a freaken' butterbeer! And and a nice warm one too!" "Oh, Scar!" I sighed. I quietly tiptoed to down the hall. "Hey!" a voice screamed. Oh No! "Hey, you! Oh, Miss Potter, what are you doing wondering the corridors at night?" "Uh- uh-uh- I -I was ju-just uh, wondering sir if..." We were just going to the kitchen to get a nice, warm butterbeer!" interrupted a familiar voice. It was Scarlets. "Is that what you two snoops where doing? You know your not supposed to be wondering the corridors at night! I am very dissipointed in BOTH of you! You both will return to your dorms immeditly!" The voice that was yelling at us was Proffersor Longbottom! "Sorry, Sir. We will try to be more careful." "APRIL FOOLS!" "Its September." Scarlet back-sassed. Category:Blog posts